Joies, souffrances et morts
by Kaelyan
Summary: La vie est ce qu'elle est. Certains jours, douce, d'autres, douloureuse à mourir. (Jon, Aria et Daenerys principalement, mais autres personnages de temps à autres) [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]
1. 2 hier, 2 aujourd'hui, 2 demain (hier)

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Game of Thrones » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : romance ; angst**_

 _ **Personnages : Jon SNOW ; Daenerys TARGARYEN**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _samedi 6 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 6 (02h00) :_ _hier_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _55 min_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **DEUX HIER, DEUX AUJOURD'HUI, DEUX DEMAIN**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Majesté, je suis désolé, mais ce document est formel. Jon Snow est votre... »

« Taisez-vous ! » hurle la Mère des Dragons. « Sortez ! Tous ! »

La dizaine de personne présente se précipite dehors. Une seule reste. Elle le sait mais ne s'en préoccupe pas. Au contraire, elle l'ignore et se dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche, broyant le papier dans son poing fermé.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible, » souffle-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

« Je ne peux pas, majesté, » répond Tyrion. « J'ai regardé ce document hier, il est de la main de Brandon, c'est indubitable. Et le jeune Stark n'a aucune raison de mentir. De plus, vous savez ce qu'on murmure sur lui. Varys vous en a fait part. »

« Je me contrefous de Stark ! » crie-t-elle en se retournant. « Ne comprenez-vous pas ? » continue-t-elle en secouant le papier dans sa main. « Ce document, c'est... c'est... »

Elle sent qu'elle ne peut finir sans s'effondrer, alors elle se tait, laissant mollement retombe son bras.

« Je comprend que c'est difficile, mais vous trouverez un autre prétendant, » la rassure-t-il avec un sourire. « Snow n'est pas le plus influent. Et vous l'aurez tout de même sous votre coupe par les liens du... »

« Par l'enfer, _taisez-vous_ , » gémit-elle. « Vous ne _comprenez_ rien ! »

Le nain s'approche alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le premier siège venu.

« Je comprends parfaitement, Khaleesi, » rétorque-t-il doucement. « Je comprends que malgré vos promesses envers vous-même, vos promesses envers Drogo, vos promesses envers les Dothraki, vous vous êtes attaché à Jon. Alors cette.. _nouvelle_ vous fait mal, » déclare-t-il en pointant le papier du doigt.

Elle le regarde et laisse échapper un rire amer.

« C'est mon monde qui s'écroule, Tyrion, » avoue-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappe.

Elle l'écrase immédiatement.

« En tombant de nouveau amoureuse, je prend le risque de me mettre tous les Dothraki à dos. Je peux faire passer ça pour un mariage de raison, mais ils ne sont pas stupides. Il finiront par voir la manière dont je le regarde. Mais au-delà... j'ai tout, _tout_ bâti en fonction de Jon. Et _avec_ Jon. On a passé des heures, des nuits à chercher tous les angles d'approche, toutes les combinaisons possibles, toutes les probabilités... et on a tout misé sur le fait d'arriver ensemble. _Tout_ , » souffle-t-elle.

Elle soupire.

« Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer sur le passé, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-t-elle alors que sa Main lui fait un pauvre sourire. « J'ai à la fois envie de me cacher dans ses bras et de le fuir, » confie-t-elle alors que Tyrion se lève. « Comment vais-je lui annoncer ? »

« Varys est avec lui en ce moment même, » explique-t-il alors qu'elle levait des yeux effrayés vers lui.

« Il n'y a ni bonne réponse, ni bonne manière de faire. Vous devez faire avec la vérité et le présent. La seule manière d'avancer sans faire trop de dégâts, c'est de prendre en compte demain sans compter dessus, et vous devez vous détacher d'hier, » déclare-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de laisser la reine seule.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hier...

Hier, elle était encore dans les bras de Jon

Hier, elle commençait à croire que sa vie serait heureuse.

Hier, elle commençait à retrouver son insouciance.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La porte s'ouvre en grand, le battant claquant violemment, faisant un bruit de tous les diables. Mais elle ne l'entend pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Jon vient de surgir, probablement affolé, terrifié même, comme elle. Il serait partagé entre fuir et s'accrocher, son cœur serait déchiré, comme le sien et...

« Daenerys ? » souffle la voix de son comp... de son nev... _oh par les neuf_... « Regarde-moi, » ajoute-t-il.

Et comme elle ne sait plus faire autrement que de lui obéir, peu importe qu'on puisse penser que c'était elle aux commandes, elle relève la tête.

Et soudain, elle sait de nouveau comment respirer.

Elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Les doutes, ce sont les siens, pas ceux de Jon. Jon, il se tient devant elle, droit, calme, confiant. Dans le regard noir, c'est vrai, il y a de l'incompréhension, et aussi un sentiment d'injustice accompagné de rage. Mais c'est toujours Jon. Il n'est pas ravagé par l'information. Il est toujours debout, et présent, pour elle.

Alors elle se lève et se glisse dans ses bras, et éclate en sanglots.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il la serre contre lui à l'en étouffer, cachant son visage dans le cou délicat de la reine, resserrant encore sa prise autour d'elle. Elle se calme rapidement, maintenant qu'elle a à ses côtés la seule personne en qui elle s'était autorisé à croire et faire confiance.

Il la relâche doucement et pose ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons faire face à ça, mais je refuse de croire que nos routes se sont croisées, que nos destins se sont entremêlés juste pour que nous devions nous déchirer aussitôt après, » souffla-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Ce n'est pas possible. Je... » il soupira doucement. « On ne change pas nos plans. On continue. Ensembles. Je ne laisserai pas aujourd'hui détruire briser notre espoir en demain. Et encore moins briser ce qu'on a construit hier. Tu es avec moi là dedans ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je préfère ta vision des choses à celle de Tyrion. Il préfère oublier hier et demain et penser à aujourd'hui, » explique-t-elle.

« Et regarde où il en est ? Exilé, parricide, pourchassé, guerroyant contre son sang. Laisse-le à sa tristesse et ses regrets. »

« D'accord. Je suis avec toi. Je te suivrai, » accepte-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Bien. Tant mieux. Parce que sinon, tu m'aurais brisé le cœur, » avoue-t-il, et elle sent qu'il est sérieux.

Leurs regards se croisent, et si aucun ne dit les mots, l'amour qui émane des deux vaut tous les formulations du monde.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Voici donc ma première incursion dans le monde de GoT. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis satisfaite. J'ai trop effleuré la surface. Mais c'est le jeu (sans jeu de mot), on fait ce qu'on peut en une heure.**


	2. Droit de naissance (maison)

_**Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Game of Thrones » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : Drama**_

 _ **Personnages : Jon SNOW**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_** ** _dimanche 8 avril 2018_**

 ** _Thème 6 (02h00) :_** ** _maison_**

 _ **Durée d'écriture : 35 min**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **DROIT DE NAISSANCE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Jon Snow n'avais jamais été personne. Bâtard, secret honteux, et tout le reste. Il avait passé toute son enfance à imaginer qu'il était l'héritier légitime des Lannister, ou des Targaryen. Même un Frey ou un Bolton, bon sang ! Pourvu qu'il ait un _nom_.

 _Chienne de vie._

Sa mère lui avait dit et répété. Personne n'est personne. On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un. Mais lui n'était personne. N'avait personne. Que son loup. Et pour être honnête, il avait plus l'impression que c'était Fantôme qui l'avait, et pas l'inverse.

Il avait grandi, et ses rêves s'étaient retrouvés piétinés en même temps qu'il comprenait que la vie était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

 _Salope de vie._

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à se battre. D'avoir lutté et lutté encore, peu importe contre quoi, il y avait toujours de nouvelles raisons de vouloir le voir plus bas que terre.

Et puis il était parti pour la garde, parce que, sérieusement, qu'aurait-il put faire d'autre ? Il n'était personne.

Ensuite... ensuite, l'enfer s'était déchaîné, mais il y avait eu son morceau de havre de paix. Daenerys. Son orgueil avait refusé de plier au début, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait mille fois plus de légitimité que lui. Elle était plus forte, plus intelligente... plus belle.

Il était parti avec des a priori, à cause du Roi Fou, ou parce qu'elle était une femme, ou d'autres encore. Elle avait réfuté tous ses préjugés sans même chercher à le faire, en étant seulement elle-même. Elle lui volait la seule place qu'il avait espérer avoir. Etre reconnu. Etre quelqu'un. Et il ne lui en voulait même pas. C'était normal. Il n'était personne. Il l'avait juste oublié.

 _Putain de vie._

Elle avait fait ses preuves, quand elle avait eu raison. Et elle avait prouvé qu'elle savait apprendre de ses erreurs. Et oui, il était tombé amoureux. Mince, que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon ? Et lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas indifférente non plus, il avait tenté sa chance.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait enfin avoir une place. Il avait cru pouvoir en créer une, à défaut d'en avoir hérité. Il avait cru construire son propre foyer, sa propre maison. Il avait cru que la vie lui souriait enfin.

Mais il avait oublié la vie, cette chienne. Elle s'est rappelée à lui encore plus douloureusement que les mille fois précédentes.

Ah, il était quelqu'un, finalement. Un Targaryen. Fantastique. Il était bien l'héritier, c'était son droit de naissance. Daenerys – la femme qu'il aimait – était sa propre tante.

Il regretta amèrement toutes les fois où il avait supplié pour être un héritier d'une grande Maison. Mais il était trop tard.

Il ne put se relever encore. Il n'en avait plus la force.

 _C'était la vie._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

.


End file.
